Valhalla
|image= |region=Colonial Frontier |sector=Navia sector |system=Valhalla System |stars=1 |moons=2 *Mikkeli *Falun |satellites= |rotation=29 hours |orbit= |diameter=11656 kilometers (7,243 miles) |terrain=Dominated by tundras, grasslands, plateaus, and mountains *A few seas and one ocean |gravity=9.76 m/s^2 |temperature= |climate=Cold |atmosphere= |species=Humans |technology tier=3 |government=Republic |population=6.329 million |demonym=Valhallan |continents= |countries= |cities= *New Karlstad (capital) *New Oslo *New Helsinki *Kallastaden |industries= *Mining *Manufacturing *Military |affiliation=Federal Republic of Valhalla }} Valhalla is the second planet in the Valhalla system and its namesake, located on the Colonial Frontier outside the Orion Arm. Infamous for its cold weather, Valhalla was first discovered and settled by humans in 2535, when refugees from the colonies of , Ludvika, and Ryazan fled their respective homeworlds after a Covenant attack. Feeling abandoned by the UNSC, they left and ended up outside the Orion Arm, where they settled the Valhalla system. It was on Valhalla that the Republic of Valhalla (later the Federal Republic of Valhalla) was established, and the planet was quickly made its capital world. History Prehistory During the , what would come to be known as Valhalla was originally a minor planet under control until it was seized by the Forerunners in a minor battle. The Forerunners would later lose the planet to the Flood, who controlled it up until the firing of the Halo rings. After the activation of the Halo array, Valhalla remained a desolate, frozen pariah for thousands of years. Colonization Government Military Demographics Ethnicity & Nationalities The vast majority of Valhallans are of Scandinavian descent, as were also the colonies they originated from. Within this, the majority of Valhallans (~60%) can trace their lineage directly to Swedish and Finnish settlers. A sizable minority (~20%) are of Norwegian, Danish, and Russian descent, while many others (~15%) are of German, Estonian, and Dutch/Frisian descent. The remaining ~5% of the population are mostly made up of other colonists who have settled on Valhalla after the Human-Covenant War. Language As they make up the majority, Swedish and Finnish are the two primary languages of Valhalla, with both of them being mandatory in schools. In official government uses Swedish as its official language. English is also understood by a majority of the population, also being mandatory in schools. Other languages spoken on Valhalla include Russian, German, Norwegian, and Danish. Religion The majority of Valhallans (~65%) are non-religious. Protestant Christians make up ~15% of the population, while Catholics make up ~5%. ~5% of the population are Muslims, and the remaining ~10% are of other faiths, including Judaism, Buddhism, Orthodox Christianity, and German Heathenry. Industry Mining Valhalla is home to a wealth of iron and titanium, so it's largest industry is naturally mining. However, the vast majority of these mines are state-owned, with the occasional exception, and the Valhallan government takes the profit it makes off of selling its raw materials to fund its own projects and military. Manufacturing Manufacturing has become increasingly important to the Valhallan economy, with several private and state-owned companies using the raw materials from Valhalla's mines to build and sell weapons and ships, among other products. Archaeology Due to its role in prehistoric history, the planet is home to several ancient structures. Independent researchers and xenoarachaeologists have flocked to the planet since the end of the Human-Covenant War in order to research the nearly untouched ruins of previous civilizations, the only downside being a small government tax for access to the artifacts. In contrast, Valhalla's ruins will also attract the occasional foolhardy adventurer looking to get rich off of selling relics to wealthy collectors. Geography and Climate Notable Locations *New Karlstad (capital) *New Oslo *New Helsinki *Kallastaden Notable Valhallans Category:Valhalla